impdbfandomcom-20200216-history
Matlock
TV Series (1986-1995) Starring: Andy Griffith (Benjamin Matlock) Nancy Stafford (Michelle Thomas) Julie Sommars (A.D.A. Julie March) Clarence Gilyard Jr. (Conrad McMasters) Ben Matlock is a very expensive criminal defense attorney who charges a $100,000 to take a case. Fortunately, he's worth every penny as he and his associates defend his clients by finding the real killer. =Season One= Lockheed L-1011-385-1 TriStar 1 Ep.1.01 Diary of a Perfect Murder .]] McDonnell Douglas DC-9 Ep.1.04 The Affair Boeing 747 Ep.1.15 Rat Pack Boeing 747 of JAL, either 146, 246, 346 series or SR-46. .]] .]] =Season Two= McDonnell Douglas DC-10-30 Ep.2.01 The Billionaire .]] From another airline. Sud Aviation SE 3160 Alouette III Ep.2.08 The Network Swiss registration HB-XCM; Serial Number 1443. Please, look the discussion tab. .]] .]] .]] Bell 206 JetRanger Ep.2.08 The Network Likely a model, representing the Alouette III listed above. Boeing 747-312 Ep.2.08 The Network Singapore Airlines 'Big Top'. Same footage in other works at IMPDb: Frequently Seen Aircraft. Los Angeles International Airport. .]] Boeing 727-200/Adv Ep.2.08 The Network Two 727s from Piedmont Airlines (front) and now defunct Western Airlines at the gate. Same footage in other works at IMPDb: Frequently Seen Aircraft. Los Angeles International Airport. and Western Airlines.]] =Season Three= Boeing 747-121 Ep. 3.10 The Black Widow .]] =Season Four= Cessna 172K Skyhawk Registration N84867, c/n 17258645 built in 1969. Ep. 4.01 The Hunting Party Cessna 180E Registration N8679X, c/n 18051079 built in 1961. Ep. 4.01 The Hunting Party Piper J3C-65 Cub Registration N42926, c/n 15277 built in 1945. Ep. 4.01 The Hunting Party Boeing 747 Ep. 4.19 The Pro Footage reused from episode 1.15 Rat Pack. .]] .]] .]] Lockheed P2V-3W Neptune & Grumman F9F-2 Panther Ep. 4.20 The Informer: Part 1 Planes on display in the Travel Town Museum in Griffith Park, Los Angeles, California. Neptune BuNo 124359, c/n 326-1181. Owned by the Central California Historical Military Museum as of 2013, stored in pieces at Eagle Field in Fresno County, California. Panther BuNo 123420, c/n K.125. In storage at the Fantasy of Flight museum in Polk City, Florida as of 2013. = Season 5 = Piper PA-23-160 Apache Ep. 5.02 Nowhere to Turn Registration N77KT, c/n 23-1306 built in 1958. McDonnell Douglas DC-10-30 Ep. 5.02 Nowhere to Turn .]] Boeing 707 Ep. 5.02 Nowhere to Turn Boeing 747-238B & Boeing 727-224 & Boeing 767-222 Ep. 5.02 Nowhere to Turn At the terminal, on the left, a 747, on the right a 727, both from Continental Airlines. A 767 from United on taxiing. Same footage seen in other works at IMPDb: Frequently Seen Aircraft (Civil Fixed-Wing). , Boeing 767-222 of United Airlines.]] = See also = * Matlock at IMDb * Matlock at Wikipedia * Matlock at IMCDb Category: Aérospatiale SA 316/319 Alouette III Category: Bell 206 Category: Boeing 707 Category: Boeing 727 Category: Boeing 747 Category: Boeing 767 Category: Cessna 172 Skyhawk Category: Cessna 180 Category: Grumman F9F Panther Category: Lockheed L-1011 TriStar Category: Lockheed P-2 Neptune Category: McDonnell Douglas DC-9 Category: McDonnell Douglas DC-10 Category: Piper J-3 Cub Category: Piper PA-23 Category: Air Glaciers Category: British Caledonian Airways Category: Continental Airlines Category: Eastern Air Lines Category: Japan Airlines Category: Pan American World Airways Category: Piedmont Airlines Category: Singapore Airlines Category: United Airlines Category: Western Airlines Category: World Airways